Gift wrapping paper is customary to use for decorative purposes when giving gifts in the United States as well as many other countries. Typically this paper is used once for each gift. It is estimated that millions of tons of gift wrapping paper are used and thrown away each year in the United States alone. As consumers become more conscious of the environmental impact of their actions there is a need for gift wrapping paper that can be reused. In addition to saving the environmental costs of paper gift wrap, a gift wrap made out of fabric can have an aesthetic benefit and be considered a gift as well. For example, in Japan there is a customary cloth wrap, known as a furoshiki, used in place of gift wrap and for carrying packages. However, the art of furoshiki requires substantial skill, dexterity, and patience to be artfully applied. In fact, the furoshiki requires so much practice and skill that the Japanese Government's Ministry of the Environment drafted a diagram for the twelve or so basic wrapping configurations and posted it on the Ministry's website.
Reusable cloth wraps or bags are known in the art but are not adjustable, not aesthetically pleasing or difficult to use. Cloth wraps for gifts exist but remain sack-like and sloppy and do not conform to the contours of the gift being wrapped. Wraps exist with adhesives or hook-and-loop fasteners, but these tend not to fold sleekly or easily, and would not hold-up to long term use, or typical wear and tear. No wrap currently exists that possesses these three vital characteristics: reusable in the long-term, truly adjustable so as to conform to the gift it wraps, and aesthetically pleasing.